


A little story

by MrAnanas



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAnanas/pseuds/MrAnanas





	A little story

律师所的挂钟分钟才指向到“11”，年轻人们已经开始躁动不安了，挤在一起推推搡搡，要选出一个幸运儿去完成重要任务，中本悠太隔着一道门都听到李东赫的大呼小叫，笑着摇摇头，继续整理着桌上的卷宗，这个律师所大多是年轻人，作为老板的中本悠太脾气好，除了工作时刻冷峻严肃，大多时候脸上都挂着笑容，和年轻人也能打成一片。

倒霉鬼李马克推开门小心翼翼探个头进来，“悠太哥，我们聚餐您要来吗？”，潜台词无非是让他去买单，中本悠太笑着挥挥手拒绝，李马克拘谨为难地摸摸耳朵，纠结是继续迎难而上还是知难而退。

这段时间接了好几案子，一个个都是办公室法院两头跑，恨不得住在办公室，确实都忙坏了，这两天事情尘埃落地，小孩们也都想轻松一下。中本悠太看他可怜兮兮的模样，才挑眉看着他慢悠悠说到说“你们去玩，我报销”。李马克的脸色这才雨转晴，急忙说着“谢谢悠太哥”，然后像一位完成组织光荣任务的战士挺胸抬头转身离开，没几秒外面就又是一片欢呼声， “谢谢老板”，“老板万岁”，“老板也早点回家哦。”

中本律师这个大老板看似慢悠悠，实则比小年轻还急，归心似箭，收拾好卷宗电脑下班，直接开车回家，虽然一路上也没有收到李泰容的指示需要去买点什么，但是路过小区里的水果店时，他还是进去绕了一趟，出来时手上拎了个大西瓜。

等电梯时有礼貌地和隔壁老太太打招呼，收到了老太太笑眯眯地一番夸奖，他人帅条靓，此刻一身西装，哪怕右手拎了个大西瓜，也像是下一秒要上T台走秀，惹得角落里的几个小姑娘眼神不断瞟过来。哪怕此刻再拿上个大喇叭喊几声，特价西瓜，五毛一斤，红瓤薄皮，不甜包赔，都像是一位西瓜宣传大使，哪怕几卡车的瓜也能被小姑娘老太太争相抢购一空。

悠太一进门，排骨汤的香味就窜进了鼻腔，接着李泰容的声音就从厨房传出来，“yuta啊，别换着鞋了，你先下楼去超市买一把大葱和几颗蒜，我回来时忘记买了。”得！原来在这里等着他呢，中本悠太认命般地拿出手机，点开生鲜配送APP，“不要外卖配送，你下楼走几步就买到了。”李泰容真是太了解他了，中本悠太叹了口气，还是执拗地换了鞋，先把瓜放进了冰箱，又溜进了厨房。

李主厨正在忙着切菜，冷不丁地一双手缠在了腰上，肩膀上也搁了脑袋，脸颊蹭着他的脖子，都三十的人了，还黏糊糊地撒着娇，“晚上吃什么啊。”

李泰容虽然早有心理准备，却还是佯装恼怒地埋怨着，“我养家全靠这双手，要是被你吓着伤到了，咱俩下辈子就喝西北风。”

中本悠太也陪着他闹，“好啊，只要和你一起，喝西北风我也乐意。”

李泰容白眼翻了翻，“少学你办公室的小孩子说些肉麻的话。”又腾出一只手用肘弯撞了撞身后的人，“别磨蹭了，快去买菜。”

中本悠太讨了一枚香吻，才心甘情愿受美人指挥。他和李泰容的职业性质注定了家庭和工作难以平衡，他忙起来的时候，三天两头飞外地，回家的次数一只手也能数过来，就算他好不容易回上一次家，神外的李医生十有八九还在手术台上呢，两个人能温存的时间少之又少，大多数累得到头就睡，半夜李泰容还可能被一电话拉回医院。二人时光确实不算多，这种状态还被金道英吐槽说是形婚，中本悠太只是笑笑不说话。

他俩恋爱时都不是毛头小子了，剧情很俗套，也没有什么轰轰烈烈，中本律师的委托人恰巧是李主任的患者罢了，两个人接触了几次，私下的交流也多了，性格和身体都很合拍，自然而然就自然而然确立了恋爱关系，像是水到渠成般地领了证。即使恋爱前李泰容就明确表示出自己在事业和家庭上很难平衡，中本悠太表示完全理解，因为自己也是同类人，两个人宇宙忙人却处的十分融洽，像是在一起很多年了一样默契，会有争吵，会有冷战，会有摔门而去，也会雨过天晴，可能是李医生的一个撒娇，也可能是中本先生的一支玫瑰。

中本悠太提着几颗葱蒜回去时，李泰容正到处翻柜子，“你把上次姐姐拎来的酒放哪里了啊？”，中本悠太把塑料袋塞给他，“不是在酒柜里吗？我来找吧。”“你还煎牛排了么？”  
“我评上副主任了。”，李泰容神色淡定，但是身后虚拟的猫尾巴摇来摇去无不散发出你快夸我的气息，中本悠太毫不吝啬拍着马屁，“以后就该称呼您为李主任了。” 又突然想起来什么，腾的站起来，“我给你准备了礼物。”，当李泰容看着中本悠太一脸傻笑地从冰箱里捧出了个大西瓜，神外高岭之花冷着脸转身就进了厨房。

这顿红酒配排骨庆祝晚餐吃得颇有滋味，酒都喝了不少，李泰容放下碗筷伸了个懒腰就瘫在了椅子上，用眼神示意中本悠太去洗碗，亚洲好男人典范中本悠太自然主动站了出来承担任务，心里盘算着还是得买个洗碗机才行。

二十分钟后，中本悠太照着全国洁癖十级患者李泰容的检验标准整理好了厨房，李主任验后十分满意，便兴致勃勃拉着人开始了晚间娱乐活动。

当然不是你想的那种东西，恐怖片而已，一人抱着半个西瓜窝在沙发上看电影那种娱乐活动。

可能是恐怖片气氛太好了，事态的发展有些控制不住，两人接了一个漫长的西瓜味的吻，作为成年人，这时候默认要发生点什么才行，自然还是您想的那样。

今天李泰容兴致很好，像一只高贵的阿比西尼亚猫一样，撑着沙发爬到了中本悠太身上，劲瘦的双腿夹在腰侧，中本悠太才反应过来这人可能是酒劲儿上头了，便任由着他胡来，李泰容舔舔嘴唇，笑眯眯地弯下腰，捏着中本悠太的下巴，去和他接吻，舌尖相抵，来回吮吸舔咬着，中本悠太也伸手扣住李泰容的后脑勺，手指拨弄着碎发，这只猫野性十足，得好好顺毛才行。

一吻过罢，李泰容喘着气儿问还有没有套子，中本悠太伸手去摸茶几抽屉里的套子，只摸出了一管润滑剂，李泰容才想起来好像最后一个套子月初用完了，他俩之后忙天忙地都忘了买，“还做吗？”中本悠太比较在乎李泰容的舒适感，李泰容白了他一眼，抓着中本悠太的手蹭了蹭两个人的鼓鼓囊囊的裆部，“怎么不做？能不做吗？等会儿你别射里面就行。”

沙发上空间小，两个大男人叠在一起动作也施展不开，又大半月没做了，加上中本悠太的尺寸等诸多因素，确实费了点时间才顺利进去，里面太紧了，李泰容骑在人腰上身上调整呼吸，觉得差不多就自己动了起来，中本悠太迎着他顶了几下，李泰容又不满意了，压着身下的男人，嚣张挑衅着 “今天是我操你”，中本悠太自然说是是是辛苦李主任了。

李泰容也就是嘴硬一会，动了一会又觉得累得慌，他要面子也不说出来，只是动作放缓了，用膝盖碰了碰中本悠太，暗示他来伺候。

中本悠太便握着他的腰顺着节奏顶弄着，又扳着他的肩膀往下压，去舔咬他乳头，把两边咬得殷红，湿漉漉泛着水光。李泰容下面被顶着上面被舔着，爽的想飙泪，大口喘着气，呻吟声卡在嗓子眼里，他全身是汗，眼睫毛都湿漉漉的，也就是这个时候他才像是被撬开的蚌壳，肯露出柔软的一面，惹的中本悠太的吻又落在了他眼角。

客厅没开灯，只有电视上的暂停画面散发着惨淡的光，两个人借着这点儿光抵死缠绵，连外面下起了雨也没发觉，放肆又甜腻的呻吟从嗓子眼里挤了出来，在闪电一瞬间照亮了李泰容的脸，他像堕落的神祗一样，闭眼仰头，修长的颈脖肌肉牵扯出一条流畅的线条，胸膛起伏着，外面接二连三传来的雷声让他有种升天的恍然感，直到缓了几秒，腿间黏腻感才提醒他这场性事的结束。

窗户没有关，只是拉了窗帘，雨水的味道吹了进来，冲淡了室内的黏腻缠绵的气息，两个人额头抵在一起，李泰容哑着嗓子笑他，“你怎么也出来了，不是被雷声吓的射了吧，以后还能行吗？”中本悠太笑着给他拨开黏在额头的发丝， “那你要再好好检查一下吗？”

李泰容意犹未尽的舔舔嘴唇，亲了他一口，“不来了，明天还有台手术”

作为亚洲养猫达人50强之一的中本悠太对待这种口是心非的大猫自然有一套办法。

等两个人折腾了好几遍后，才爬起来去洗澡，李泰容躺在床上都有一种头重脚轻不真实的感觉，累到话都说不出来，眼神上下打架。等中本悠太出来时，发现这人已经睡着了，被子也没盖，中本悠太操心地把被子给人盖上，这人便往他身旁蹭了蹭，又安心睡去。

最后一盏灯熄灭，外面的雨噼里啪啦打在窗户玻璃上，也全然扰乱不了室内一片静谧安宁，这是属于他们的孤岛。


End file.
